Simplify the following expression. $ 6 \times 10 + 8 \times \dfrac{ 18 }{ 9 } $
Explanation: $ = 6 \times 10 + 8 \times 2 $ $ = 60 + 8 \times 2 $ $ = 60 + 16 $ $ = 76 $